Combat sports, also known as a combative sports, are competitive contact sports where two combatants fight against each other using certain rules of engagement (usually significantly different from the rules in simulated combats meant for practice or challenge in martial arts), typically with the aim of simulating parts of real hand to hand combat. Boxing, kickboxing, amateur wrestling, and mixed martial arts are examples of combat sports.
Boxing and mixed martial arts (and all other forms of combat sports) typically require a great deal of training in order to develop and hone the fighting skills. A variety of different training techniques and training devices are utilized in combat sport training.
A boxing or mixed martial arts training program must focus on reactive power, power endurance, muscular endurance, anaerobic endurance and aerobic endurance.
The double end bag, also known as the floor-ceiling bag, crazy bag, or the reflex bag, is a training device comprising an inflated ball suspended between two elastic ropes or cords connected at one end of each part of the ropes to the ceiling and floor in a gym or training room and which is capable of moving around easily, providing the athlete with a valuable piece of equipment for accuracy and timing practice.
Currently used double end training balls are connected on diametrically opposite ends to a piece of cord or rope. The cord or rope is typically elastic. The other ends of the cord or rope are connected to the floor and ceiling respectively in a room, typically a gym or training room. The double end ball is suspended between the cord or rope at a height that permits a boxing or mixed martial arts trainee to punch and jab at the ball. In order to adjust the height of the ball from the floor and ceiling, knots are typically tied at various positions along the cords such that adding and removing knots will lengthen and shorten the cords so as to raise or lower the position of the ball to accommodate users of different heights.
This method of adjusting the ball height is cumbersome and time consuming. A novel double end training ball and an easier and faster method of adjusting the height of a double end training ball is described herein.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of the nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.